Birthday Surprise
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: It is Kurama's Birthday. Will he get the present he has been wanting from his best friend?


Author: I have so much fun with one-shots.

Hilu: Perhaps you should write your longer stories.

Author: But I have been. I have been working so hard. I have bunches of new chapters, but I really want to write this.

Hilu: Fine, but don't blame me when people get angry because you are not doing what you are supposed to be.

Author: I am supposed to be writing. Which I am, so enjoy this story people!

--------------------------

Hiei looked into the room. How in the three worlds was he supposed to do this? This wasn't exactly his specialty. He wasn't used to dealing with emotions, but just recently he had discovered a new emotion, and he had to know if it was what he didn't want it to be. Finally he decided he had to know. He jumped closer to the window and knocked lightly.

"Hiei, this is quite a surprise seeing you here. You haven't been here in a while, please come in," Kurama said opening the window and stepping aside so the other man could enter.

"Kurama, I have a question," Hiei said.

"Well, hopefully I have an answer for you," Kurama said.

"What is love?" Hiei asked.

Kurama looked at his friend surprised. This was not the question he had been expecting. He knew his friend had done a lot of growing up, but he had not expected this. Hiei had in fact done quite a bit of growing. He had now reached almost Kurama's own height.

"Why do you ask Hiei?" Kurama asked curious.

"I was just wondering," he replied casually.

"Love is the strongest force in nature. It is like falling; sometimes you even have a painful landing. Once you are falling you can't get enough. You want to always be with that person, and you get irritated when you are not. You don't want anyone else touching them, or even looking at them. And when they look at you or touch you, your heart leaps, and your stomach flutters. You want to always make them happy, even if being happy is not with you. Sometimes love is painful, because sometimes when you fall they don't. And then sometimes it is amazing and you never want it to end. Does that answer your question, Hiei?" Kurama asked his friend.

"Hiei, may I ask a question?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, Fox, but I don't know if I will know the answer," Hiei replied unsure.

"Hiei, are you in love?" Kurama asked.

"I… I don't know Kurama. I have never been in love, and I really don't know if I understand what love is. Thank you for answering my questions. Now I have to leave. Bye, Fox," Hiei said and then disappeared.

Kurama sighed. He was in love. He was madly in love with Hiei. But he would never tell the fire demon he was in love with him, because of fear that Hiei would not only not return those feelings, but be so offended that he would never come near him again. He could not lose Hiei. After all the fire demon was his best friend. Kurama sighed again, then he went back to the homework he had been doing before Hiei had visited.

Hiei flitted off to the park. Was he in love? Did he really love Kurama? He thought he might, but he really wasn't sure. He didn't even know if he could love. He thought love was something the Forbidden Child couldn't feel, but he felt the things Kurama was saying. He wanted to be near him, and was angry when he wasn't. He hated it when those fan girls would hang all over him, and when Kurama's eyes would meet his, he thought his heart would bust out of his chest, and he was sure some kind of bug was in his stomach. And of course on those few occasions he had let Kurama heal some of his wounds, when Kurama would touch him, he had to concentrate on keeping his heart rate at normal levels.

"Yo, Hiei, come down here, I have to talk to you," a voice said from beneath his tree.

Hiei jumped down and came face to face with Yusuke. Hiei had to wonder what Yusuke wanted. It was probably another mission, and he did not feel like going.

"Look, tomorrow is Shuichi's birthday, and we wanted to throw him a party. But we need some help getting him there. We have everything planned out, and we decided that you would be the best one to get him to the party. Will you help us out?" Yusuke asked.

"Where will I be taking him and when do we have to be there?" Hiei asked.

"We will be at Genkai's at about noon to set up, but we don't want Kurama there till five. But you should probably occupy him from a little before noon till it is time to be there. We don't want him to call one of us and find out where we are early. He might come and ruin the surprise," Yusuke said.

"What do I do with him all that time?" Hiei asked.

"I'm sure you are pretty creative. Train or something. I don't know what do you two usually do when you are together?" Yusuke asked.

"Train," Hiei answered.

"See there you go," Yusuke said. "Oh, and we all chipped in and got him something, do you want to go in with us?"

"What did you get?" Hiei asked.

"A few new plants for his apartment," Yusuke said.

"No, I will come up with something. Fine I will make sure the Fox is there and has no idea what is going on," Hiei said.

"Thanks Hiei, see you tomorrow," Yusuke said and left.

Hiei then flitted to town. He had to find something for Kurama. He knew it had to be good, after all for Hiei's birthday Kurama had gotten him a new sword. Of course he had needed it, but still, the sword was really nice. There was a gold dragon inlaid in the handle, and it must have been made in Makai, since it had stood up to a lot of damage and still hadn't broken. It had even stood up to some of the roughest battles they had fought. Finally he saw the store. Something told him to go in. He of course listened to his instincts. He always did and they usually led him well. He walked in and noticed that the store was full of pendants and necklaces and other kinds of jewelry. Nothing really stood out.

"May I help you find anything?" a lady asked.

"No I am just looking for something for a friend for his birthday," Hiei said.

"Well if it is a guy maybe you should choose a different store," she replied.

"I am just looking. Do you happen to have anything unusual?" Hiei asked.

"Well, yes we do. It is kind of girly though," she said.

"May I see it please?" Hiei asked remembering the manners lesson he had learned from Kurama the last time they had been shopping.

"Of course," she said and walked to the back room.

The sales lady came out with a velvet box. She handed the box to Hiei and he opened it, what he saw almost made him gasp. It was a black gem being held by a black dragon, and then he looked more closely. The gem wasn't black it was red. And it wasn't just any gem, it was a tear gem.

"Where did you get this?" Hiei asked.

"It was a wise purchase our founder made almost three hundred years ago. It is said that the stone is priceless, but no one can figure out what kind of stone it is. In fact some say it isn't just priceless, but it is a prophecy. In fact if you look closely at the dragon, you can see paw prints on its back," she said.

Hiei lifted the pendant closer to his face, sure enough on the dragon's back there were paw prints. And of course Hiei knew they belonged to a fox. Then he looked even more closely. There it wasn't his imagination, just there by the dragon's head etched into the gem was the figure of a fox.

"A fox. Do you see it? Do you see the etching of the fox on the gem just there by the dragon's head?" Hiei asked the woman trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"You are the first to have noticed it. Yes it is. I am not sure why, but yes that is what it is, a fox. Strange isn't it?" she asked.

"I'll take it," Hiei said.

"Are you sure, we have some much more masculine pieces," she said.

"No this one is perfect. I want this one," Hiei said firmly.

The lady told him the price, and Hiei quickly counted out the money he had been given for the some of the treasures he had had time to recover and sell in Ningenkai. He then asked the lady to wrap it for him, she did and he tucked it into his cloak and left the store. The gem looked so much like the only tear he had ever cried, and it did look so much like a tear gem. Quickly he set this thought aside. It couldn't be. But the lady had said something about a prophecy. The etching on the stone made him pause. The fox had seemed to almost be nuzzling the dragon. And the dragon seemed almost protective of the fox. Quickly he shook his head. He was letting his imagination run away with him again. Finally he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Hiei woke the next morning and decided to give Kurama his gift before the party. He did not want everyone seeing this, it seemed too personal. Quickly he flitted to his friend's apartment, and knocked on the window.

"Good morning Hiei. What a surprise, two days in a row? To what do I owe the pleasure," Kurama said opening the window and stepping aside to let Hiei through.

"Happy Birthday Fox," Hiei said.

"Thank you Hiei. I am so glad you remembered. My mother already called and said happy birthday, but you are the second to say it today," he said smiling.

"I'm going to go train; would you like to come with me?" Hiei asked.

"Wow, a direct invitation. Is this my birthday present Hiei?" he asked teasing.

"No, Fox you don't get that till later," Hiei said smirking.

"You didn't have to get me anything Hiei," Kurama said blushing slightly.

"I wanted to, you got me a sword on my birthday," Hiei pointed out. "Are we going to go train or what?"

"Yes, we will go train. I'll meet you downstairs," Kurama said smiling at his friend.

Hiei jumped to the tree outside the window and met Kurama at the bottom of the stairs. They quickly walked to the park and began to train. Finally at about noon Kurama said he was hungry, so the two boys went back to his apartment and Hiei took a shower while Kurama made lunch. Then Hiei finished up and Kurama took a shower.

"I really appreciate you spending the day with me Hiei. Mother is at work today, and I was beginning to think I would spend it alone," Kurama said after lunch.

Then they decided to watch a movie. They had been hanging out for a while, and it was almost three-thirty when Hiei turned to his friend.

"Fox, I am going to give you your present now. Is that okay?" Hiei asked.

"If that is what you want Hiei," Kurama said smiling.

Hiei reached into his cloak and pulled the package out of the pocket and handed it to Kurama. Kurama took and smiled at Hiei. He pulled the paper off and when he saw the box he almost gasped. It was a jewelry box. He looked at Hiei, and swallowed hard.

"Open it, Fox," he said impatiently.

Kurama laughed and opened the box. This time he did gasp. It was beautiful. Kurama had never received such a beautiful gift in his life. He gently lifted it out of the box, and that is when he realized the gem was not black it was red. Then he looked more closely and saw the fox.

"Hiei, it is beautiful," Kurama said softly.

Hiei gently took the pendant and the chain he had bought out of Kurama's hand and walked around behind him. Then he clasped the pendant around Kurama's neck. Kurama gently touched the stone. He couldn't help but wonder where his friend had found this pendant.

"Hiei, why would you get me something like this? I love it, but it had to be expensive," Kurama said still in awe.

"So was that gold inlaid sword, Kurama. And when I saw it I knew it was perfect, not really sure why, it just seemed right," Hiei said walking back around to face his friend. "It looks good on you Fox."

Suddenly Kurama couldn't take it anymore. He stood and pulled Hiei's lips to his own and kissed him. Hiei could have sworn electricity shot through his body. Instantly his arms wrapped around Kurama, and he was kissing him back. Both seemed to realize what was happening at the same time and pulled back quickly. Then Kurama looked at the gem once more.

"Hiei, is this a tear gem?" Kurama asked him.

"I think so. I found it in this store here in Ningenkai. I was walking around and all of a sudden I felt the need to go into the store so I did. I asked the lady if she had anything unusual and she brought that out. She said something about it being found almost three hundred years ago, and it being a prophecy," Hiei said.

"Hiei, have you ever cried a gem this color?" Kurama asked.

"Why do you ask, Fox?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

"Because it seems to be radiating your ki," Kurama said seriously.

"Kurama, I have only cried one tear in all my life almost three hundred years ago. It is almost impossible that this is the same one," Hiei said.

"Hiei, the lady said prophecy. Look at the dragon, it is black and seems to be made of flame," Kurama said.

"Can you explain the etching of the fox then? How it seems to be nuzzling the dragon?" Hiei asked.

"Perhaps, if you can explain why the dragon is protecting its fox," Kurama said softly.

"Kurama, are you in love?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, Hiei I am in love," Kurama answered.

"I am too Fox. With you," Hiei said softly.

Then Kurama pulled Hiei's mouth to his own for another kiss. This time neither demon pulled back, until they couldn't breathe.

"I love you too, Fire-fly," Kurama said softly.

"Be my mate Fox. Be mine I love you, and I want you to be my mate," Hiei said softly.

"I thought you would never ask Fire-fly," Kurama said grinning.

Then Kurama allowed Youko to take control of the body. He knew that Youko was the one with the fangs and that would be needed for the mating mark. Youko gently pulled Hiei into his arms and began kissing him again. Then Hiei started trailing kisses down Youko's neck and throat. When he reached the junction between Youko's neck and shoulder he stopped. He gently suckled on this spot and then nibbled a bit. Youko moaned, and Hiei sunk his fangs into his fox's sensitive skin. Then he sucked again drinking a bit of his new mate's blood. Youko pulled Hiei's mouth back up to his and began kissing him again. This time it was Youko's mouth that traced a path down a neck and throat. Just as Hiei had done Youko sunk his fangs into his mate's skin, and sucked gently. Then he began kissing Hiei again. They pulled apart when they were both out of breath

Then Hiei looked up at the clock, and almost groaned. It was time to go. He could not let his Fox be late for his own party.

"Fox, we have to go to Genkai's. I have to see Yukina," Hiei said.

"Now?" Youko asked eyes wide.

"Yes, Fox now," Hiei answered.

"Hiei, can't it wait," Youko asked kissing Hiei softly.

"No, Fox, it can't," Hiei said between light kisses.

"Okay, but why?" Youko asked finally pulling away.

"I have to talk to her," Hiei replied.

"Okay, whatever Fire-fly," Youko said softly, changing back into his human form.

The two finally arrived at Genkai's. They were about half an hour late because Kurama had decided to make Hiei kiss him after every ten steps. Not that Hiei minded. Hiei led Kurama into the room, and then turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled at the same time jumping up from their hiding places.

"Wow, guys this is amazing," Kurama said.

"Well, we wouldn't have been able to do it without Hiei's help. He distracted you all day so we could decorate," Yukina said softly.

Kurama tried not to blush. Yes Hiei had distracted him all day, but maybe they did not know just how much. He hugged Yukina, and then went on to the rest of the group. Finally Kurama made it back to Hiei.

"I am surprised you didn't threaten to slice anyone's throats for touching me," Kurama said teasingly.

"Should I have?" Hiei asked teasing back.

"Maybe, it would have made me feel special," Kurama said laughing.

"Maybe next time, Fox," Hiei said.

Then Botan came over. She had been in the other room after the original shout, finishing with the food. She came over and hugged Kurama. Then she asked if she could talk to him for a minute. Kurama agreed, and he and Botan walked out into the back yard. Hiei did not like the look of this and watched the two of them listening carefully. Finally Botan kissed Kurama. Hiei bolted out the door and drew his katana.

"Onna, do not touch," Hiei said menacingly.

Everyone followed Hiei out of the shrine and gasped when they saw the katana against Botan's throat. Then Kurama laid a hand on Hiei's arm.

"Hiei, it's okay. It was nothing," Kurama said softly.

"She kissed you, Fox, how is that nothing?" he asked.

"You don't own him Hiei, he can kiss whomever he wants," Botan said.

Suddenly with a flash Hiei's sword was at Botan's throat again. Yusuke came over and tried to get the sword away from Hiei. Keiko and Shizuru came to protect Botan, and then Kuwabara jumped into the fray. Finally Kurama had had enough.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Kurama yelled.

Everyone froze. Kurama walked over to Hiei. He decided it was time to tell the rest of the gang before someone got killed. Kurama took Hiei's sword and sheathed it. Then he took Hiei's hand in his own and Hiei tightened his grip on his fox.

"I believe we should have made this announcement sooner. However better late than never. Hiei and I are mates," Kurama said smiling at the fire-demon next to him.

Everyone gasped, but Yusuke. He grinned. Then he started laughing. When he finally composed himself he walked over to the couple.

"I knew if I could make Hiei spend a special day with you one of the two of you would spill it. Now I don't think any of us would mind if you spent the rest of your birthday with your man," Yusuke said grinning, and winking at the two.

"You knew Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"It was kinda obvious, and you both obviously needed a nudge. I was happy to help, plus now I feel closer to both of you!" Yusuke said putting his arm around both demons.

"No hands on the Fox!" Hiei growled.

Yusuke grinned and shoved the two together, "I think we deserve to see a kiss at least!"

Kurama smiled at Hiei, "I love you Fire-fly."

"I love you too, Fox," Hiei replied.

And then Yusuke got what he wanted, Kurama gently lowered his lips to Hiei's and Hiei was more than happy to kiss his fox back.

---------------------------

Author: I know it was so long, but it was so cute. And that was my first time for that particular pairing, so please be nice. I would like lots of reviews both positive and negative, so I will know how to improve. Well thanks a lot. Ja ne!


End file.
